Garden Hoe
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: Traducción al español de Garden Hoe. CRACK. Un ALfred/America/Lo que sea muy confundido espiando a England mientras hace cosas con sus amiguitos magicos. Es masturbación o una orgia? tu decides, yo que se.


Este fic no es mío, es de Americalovesthecockpit pero me dio permiso para traducirlo.

Escrito con el pov de alfred/america/ lo que sea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Englaaaaaaaand!" Dije cantando mientras tocaba la puerta. Okay más bien empujando, lo que sea ''Englaaaaaaaand! Dude! Abre la puerta!'' Para entonces la estaba golpeando. ''Come on, dude!, soy yo! Abre!''

Me había levantado super temprano para ir a ver a England y el ni siquiera contestaba la puerta! Que maldito, verdad qué si? Ya ni por que fui al amanecer. Literalmente, al amanecer. El sol relucía mientras yo golpeaba la puerta como un saco de boxeo. Zona horaria y todo eso. Tiene sentido así que no me pregunten! Gosh!

De alguna forma mis nudillos se rosaron durante esto. ''Sabes que día es hoy, England?'' Le pregunte a la puerta por que England no respondía. "It's Friday~, Friday~," Cante. "Gotta get down on Friday~!"

Pero aparentemente England no quería Get dow on Friday! Y yo créi que everybody was looking forward to the weekend, weekend. Así que camine hasta el otro lado de la casa, buscando una ventana que romper. Si estas pensando que esto es allanamiento, no seas tonto. Los heros no violan la ley! Solo rompen las ventanas!. Pero esta bien por que England es mi amigo. Más o menos. Algo así. Tal vez. Cállense.

La casa de England tenía más de una ventana por las cuales pasar. Unas muy arriba y otras muy pequeñas por las cuales mi hermoso esbelto y nada gordo cuerpo podía pasar. Fue difícil decidir viendo las opciones. "Which window can I taaaaaaake~?"

Damm esa Rebeca Black! Sal de mi mente! Tu y tus canciones pegajosas nunca podrán detenerme. Tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en YouTube.

Antes de que pudiese romper una de las ventanas, escuche un ruido. Sonaba como England. Pero era raro, por que sonaba como England riendo. El casi nunca ríe así que ya era raro... pero era una risa rara. Una risilla. Si, England _riendo, _como colegiala.

Lo cual fue gracioso para mi, por que es taaaaaaaan no England. El nunca se ríe. Lo único que hace es gritarme y insultarme con palabras como 'git' y no lo entiendo. Por que ni siquiera se que significa 'git'. I don't 'git' the joke. Haha, 'get' it? Ha, lo hice otra vez! soy tan gracioso!.

Fui a la parte de atrás para ver de qué se reía. Después de su casa había un jardín. Como uno de los que hay en grandes escuelas. No tenia ni un vegetal pero si muchas flores. Habían bancas y estatuas. Se veían muy viejas y unas tenían porquería de animal sobre ellas. Estoy describiéndolo de la manera más mierdosa posible, pero piensen en Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Era algo así.

También había una fuente. Era un circulo con agua, y con una estatua en el medio. Una estatua de un niño semidesnudo y con alas! No me importa si se supone que es 'arte' da miedo, dude! Se parecía a Cupido pero en lugar de tener un arco sacaba un chorro de agua por la boca, se hacia grandote y se hacia chiquito.

England estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente. Solo hay como forever alone. Todavía tenía puestos los zapatos, y estaba bebiendo de una pequeña taza. Lo que llamo mi atención fue la pequeña sonrisa que tenía.

Si, Englad estaba ahí sentado sonriendo. No como una risa orgullosa o algo así!. Era más una sonrisa estúpida! What the heck! El estaba intentando empujar algo lejos de el con la mano que no sostenía la taza.

''Ha ha, eso da cosquillas'' Lo escuche decir, dando una risilla.

Y eso me hiso dar todos los tipos de LOL que pude. Enserio. England no actúa así! England es un maldito idiota! Todo preocupado y enojón.

Mientras England estaba ocupado riéndose de el mismo y empujando el aire como retraído mental, tuve la oportunidad de saltar a uno de los arbustos que estaba más cerca de el. Fui tan genialoso! Por que los heros somos genialosos! Y yo soy un hero. Niños y niñas.

Y desde el arbusto lo pude ver super bien, pero el no podía verme. Ha ha, tengo un plan, Verán. England estaba sentado justo en la orilla de la fuente. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es salir de la fuente y hacer como ''BOO!'' y England ara como ''whoa!'' y se caerá a la fuente. Gracioso. Verdad? Sera tan divertido!.

England tomo otro sorbo de su taza y miro hacia el amanecer. Fue raro, por que su mano comenzó a moverse en sus piernas como si estuviese tocando un gato invisible o algo así.

''Ah, no es una mañana hermosa?'' Dijo England.

Pffft, Esta tan loco. Hablando consigo mismo.

''Que lindo amanecer, podría verlo todo el día''.

Um, duh, England. Los amaneceres no duran todo el día!.

''Hmm?'' England miro hacia sus piernas. ''Qué pasa?''. Entonces me di cuanta de que una de sus mejillas se puso roja, y el seguía sonriendo. ''Tan temprano? Ni siquiera he terminado mi té de la mañana!''.

Con quién carajos esta hablando England?! i mean, damm! Quien carajos tiene conversaciones a lo random consigo mismo?! Esto era gracioso para mí.

''Ten un poco de paciencia, love'' Dijo England. El levanto su taza para beber pero de pronto se le callo y se derramo en todo el piso. Fue raro, por que fue muy rápido y hacia un lado. Como si alguien se la hubiese quitado de las manos y la hubiese arrojado. Pero claro que no había nadie ahí! Era imposible! ''hey!'' Dijo un poco enojado pero seguía sonriendo, que rarito. ''Eres un maldito!''

Hasta ese punto yo estaba RPRAando. Para los que no entienden es Rodar en el Piso Riendo. Pero yo seguía en los Arbustos así que RPRA. Entonces creo que es RAR. Pero es de computadoras y dinosaurios.

''Todavía estaba bebiendo eso!'' Dijo Englando. Todavía riendo y sonrojado. Lo que fue tan lol. Por que enserio. Estamos hablando de England. ''Pudiste esperar un poco, poppet.''

POPPET! Hahahaha! Dude! Oh, Casi me desmallo de reír tanto! Enserio _poppet!_ Pfffft! What the hell is that? como puppet? un títere? England esta hablando con títeres imaginarios? Espera... Snuffy? E- eres real? Creí que solo abelardo podía verte!

De pronto la parte de arriba del pantalón de England se abro. No se como paso, por que England estaba fajado, y el no se desfaja. El cierre también comenzó a bajarse y luego se abrió muy rápido, con cada esquina del pantalón a los lados y se levanto su camisa. Fue tan raro que pare de reír y me quede callado. El abdomen de England estaba todo descubierto.

''H-hey! '' Dijo England poniéndose todo rojo ''Dije que ahora no! Afuera en el jardín no es apropiado! ''

England trato de volverse a abrochar el pantalón y bajarse la camisa pero sus brazos se detuvieron. Era como si los empujaran a los lados, en el aire, pero aunque pareciera que podía moverlos ellos no avanzaban. Se podía ver más su sonrojo.

''Get out of the way! ''Dijo England ''Esto ya no es gracioso!''

Si, era eso. Ver a England hablar consigo mismo y hasta _molestarse a si mismo_ era más gracioso que escuchar españoles hablando ingles. Digo, enserio. Incluso su propia loca imaginación es molesta para este tipo!. Si puedes enojarte con tu propia fantasía loca, tienes un problema.

''Bugger…'' Dijo England, pero lo dijo raro. Como si estuviese suspirando mientras lo decía. Puso sus manos en su cuello, pero no tocándolo. Las sacudió un poco y luego cambio la expresión de su cara. Es difícil de describir así que lo escribiré. Era como D: pero todo sonrojado. Puedes imaginar esto verdad? Por que soy el puto amo en charadas como con palabras y eso, niños y niñas. Soy como un poeta o como Shakespeare con mi imaginación, bitches. Please don't be jealous.

Pero la cara de England seguía cambiando. Se puso como más suave, como si todo su enojo se derritiese, como chocolate derretido en su boca y no sus manos. Quiero M&M's, no el rapero, chocolate. De pronto England ya no se veía feliz o enojado. Su boca estaba abierta por completo, pero sus ojos solo a la mitad. Se veía raro, y por raro dijo caliente. Lo cual es raro. Ya no creo que sea snuffy…

England hacia uno pequeños suspiros mientras acariciaba el aire cerca de su cuello. What a freak! El ni siquiera se estaba tocando! De alguna forma esto ya no era gracioso. Hace un minuto me estaba cagando de la risa, pero ahora… estaba confundido. Enserio. Estaba como perdido!.

''F… Flying Mint Bunny, '' Dijo England suspirando ''Oh, God, tu lengua…!''

Seeeeeeee. Mi risa se convirtió en silencio incomodo para entonces. No sabía lo que un 'Flying Mind Bunny' era. Pero aparentemente era algo que hacia cosas que se sentían bien en tu cuello. Cosas muy buenas. England estaba haciendo ruidos raros.

Una marca negra de pronto apareció en el cuello de England, en el lugar donde estaba acariciando el aire hace un momento. Cerre mi ojos un poco para verlo mejor. No jodas. Un chupetón? Enserio? _Enserio?_ No, no, no… eso no es posible! Nada lo toco! Debe de haber estado ahí todo el tiempo y yo no la vi. Esa es la única explicación. Sip. Eso fue lo que paso. Lógica, chicos! La estoy usando!

Las manos de England no tocaban su cuerpo, pero fueron más lento. Ahora estaban sobre su pecho. No espera, un poco cerca de su pezón. Su mano estaba acariciando el aire mientras tenia esa cara. Me di cuenta de que se estaba poniendo duro hasta que se veía como la punta de una pluma. _De escribir_. El otro se estaba poniendo igual.

''Si…'' dijo, el sonaba como si estuviese jadeando y no pudiese respirar por alguna razón ''C-chupalo, Mint Bunny…''

Sabes que más es raro? Que me di cuenta de unas pequeñas marcas rojas en su pecho. Aparecieron de la nada. La mayoría de ellas estaban del lado del primer pezón. Estaba todo rojo y parado, En su blanco y suave pecho.

Oh crap, me estoy saliendo del tema. Mi error. No muy profesional de mi parte, su maravilloso cuenta cuentos. Perdónenme, niños y niñas.

England se inclino un poco atrás. Espero que se caiga a la fuente, por que seria gracioso pero el no lo hace. Esta tomando la parte de debajo de la fuente muy fuerte. Murmullo algo como ''ohhhhhHH…'' Los puntos al final son por que su voz se puso más chillona al final, jeje.

''No… no sabia que ustedes también se unirían, chicas'' Dijo England con la cara levantada.

_Chicas?_ A England le gustan las mujeres? Ha ha, cuando paso eso?

''Yeeeeeaaah…'' Dijo ''sigue moviendo tus lindas alas así… y-yeah. Oh, fuck … se siente genial…''

A este punto yo estaba como :l

"Shit! Oh, God … g-go lower, fairies …. yeeeeeeah …."

What the hell esta hacienda England! Ahí no había nadie! El se estaba estimulando el mismo, sentando en la orilla de la fuente, casi sin ropa, todo caliente y emocionado por ninguna razón!

El se estaba poniendo más rojo. Su cara, su pecho.. Oh god, aparecieron más marcas. Estaba apareciendo otra con forma de chupetón, esta vez en su pecho. Más marcas, aparecieron una por una con suspiros y "Ah! Ah!". Yo los vi apareciendo con mis propios ojos, pero de la nada.

Me quite los lentes, los limpie y me los puse otra vez. Deben estar rotos por que no estoy loco. England es el que esta loco. El es el que se esta calentando con el aire, no yo, okay?

De alguna forma cuando me estaba quitando los lentes, el pene de England se salió de sus bóxers. No me pregunten como! No se como! Todo paso tan rápido! Y las manos de England seguían tomando la orilla de la fuente muy fuerte, así que no lo entendía, pero estaba afuera. Entonces sus bóxer se comenzaron a deslizar hacia debajo de alguna forma. Pero el seguía sentado.

Englad era un maldito enfermo. Su pene parecía una jodida piedra. Sip, de alguna forma el se calentó a si mismo, _sin siquiera tocarse una vez_ debo añadir. A ese punto estaba tan erecto, palpitando, rojo…

Um, anyway. England frunció un poco su cara. Hasta en una forma dolorosa. Pero por el sonido que estaba haciendo, claramente no era el caso.

"Ahhhh!" exclamo. Entonces arqueo su espalda otra vez. "Ohhh… God, yes… mueve tus alas en mis pelotas … uurrrgggggh…"

Oh, no les dije que sus pelotas estaban descubiertas también? Como pude olvidar algo tan importante? perdónenme, chicos.

El jimio, y se recargo atrás un poco otra vez. Su respiración era graciosa, como si le costara mucho trabajo. "Así…, yeah…" otro gemido "OhhhhhHHHhhh …" Y entonces dijo, respirando así, y todo exitado. "Ahora en mi pene…"

Realmente trataba de entender que carajos estaba pasando. Podían haber muchas posibilidades. Uno, England esta loco, mentalmente inestable. Dos, tiene la imaginación más poderosa, y puede usarla para hacer lo que le de su regalada gana. Con fantacias de Mint bunnys o Hadas moviendo sus halas en sus bolas. O posibilidad tres, la cual es que England sabe que estoy viendo y trata de trolearme.

… naaaaaaaaaaaahhh.

Incluso si quiere trollearme, no hay forma. _Yo_ lo trollea a _el ._En ese orden, no es que piense mucho en eso, digo. Crap, me volvi a salir del tema. Oh, no, eso es. England no haría esto si sabe que estoy viendo. El se apena muy fácilmente. Así no es el.

Eso fue todo lo que pude pensar por que England hacia mucho ruido y ya no pude pensar.

"Yes, yes!" Grito. "_Oh God_, yes!"

Estaba haciendo movimientos desesperados en el aire. No saltando, estaba tratando de quedar cerca de algo. Tratando de estar más cerca de lo que sea que lo estaba tocando. Apreto sus labios, haciendo toda clase de gemidos.

El liquido preseminal comenzó a salir de su pene. Podia verlo perfectamente. Era como una pequeña gota blanca. En la punta.

Digo, no como si estuviese mirándolo fijo o algo. Damm, por que lo tengo que describir así, Olviden eso, enserio.

De pronto se detuvo. Con la boca abierta, gimiendo, sus ojos seguían algo que no estaba ahí, se movieron a un lado a justo frente a el. Y por justo frente a el me refiero a su pene.

Entonces rodo su cabeza y volvió a gemir "Uhhhhhooohhhh…" fue el raro sonido que hiso.

Fruncí el seño en señal de confusión. Todo eso era como pero-que-putas-pasa yo no estaba preparado para ese día. Menos es Friday Friday. Digo, se que se supone que debemos get down in that day of the week, pero no _así!_ Rebecca Black no se refería a algo tan anormal y pervertido! Ella se refiere a cosas como kicking in the front seat or sitting in the back seat or getting your bowl and having cereal! No teniendo orgasmos mientras hablas con tus amigos imaginarios! Es una gran diferencia, niños y niñas.

England movió su mano un poco más cerca de su pene. Estaba curveado como si lo estuvieses sosteniendo. O eso creo, por que no soy un pervertido como el. Curveo su dedo en el aire, como si acariciara algo.

Oh mierda, es como si fuese un blowjob invisible!

Me tomo unos minutos darme cuenta, no por que soy estúpido o algo, créanme chicos.

"Ufff" suspiro England. Todavía movía su dedo en el aire "Eres del tamaño – ah, Ah! – p-perfecto para esto, siendo un duendecillo y eso…"

DUENDECILLO! WHAT! Okay, comenzaba a ser gracioso otra vez. "pffffft!" dije sin querer, pero England no me escucho por que estaba ocupado imaginando que un duendecillo se la chupaba! No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, es demasiado gracioso, dude. Demasiado gracioso. Tantos chistes que puedo hacer!. Después de desnudarte te da su olla de oro? O England fue después de sus lucky Charms? Ese duendecillo cree que England es mágicamente delicioso?

Entonces me aburrí de los chistes de duendecillos. Pero son divertidos a su manera!

Mierda, ahora quiero Lucky Charms. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Damm it! Esa canción sigue en mi cabeza.

Volvemos a England. El seguía gimiéndole al aire. Respiraba como loco. Imagina la respiración más corta y rápida que puedas. Enserio. Háganlo. Ya, hagan una imagen mental. Necesitas imaginarlo para tener el efecto completo.

England estaba haciendo ese movimiento. El movimiento para tener más. Era tan descoordinado que parecían espasmos. Un mini ataque epiléptico "Ahh, ahh!" gimió con su voz toda rara.

Espera. A donde carajos se fue el liquido seminal? Estaba ahí ase un minuto. Era tanto que se estaba comenzando a chorrear en pequeñas gotas. Pero… se fue. El nunca lo quito y no estaba en el piso. Es como si hubiese … desaparecido. Raro, verdad?. Digo… a donde más pudo irse? No es como si en verdad hubiese alguien para chuparlo.

"Waaaaaiitttt…" Dijo England, con su voz quebradiza. "E-espera. No quiero venirme todavía. D-dame un minuto" Detuvo sus manos en el aire y se quito el sudor de las cejas. Sus peludas y grandes cejas. "Ustedes son muy buenos en esto" Dijo.

Si ustedes creen que esto es raro, no es nada comparado con lo que tuve que soportar. Mientras estaba viendo a England hacer todo eso, sentí algo en mi propio pene. Como cosquillas supongo. No como una erección, solo un pequeño… algo. No se! Dejen de juzgarme! Juzgadores!.

"FUCK! " Dijo England. No de una manera sexual, se escuchaba enojado, se dio la vuelta y se toco el culo. "Damm it! Que crees que haces con ese garfio!"

Si. El dijo garfio.

Seguía tocándose el culo, se veía bastante molesto. "Bollock, eso duele! No trates de hacer eso nunca más! " Dijo mirando a un lado, como si alguien estuviese ahí y le hiciese caso. "Eso no importa!" Dijo después de unos minutos. "Gracias a dios que todavía _están _puestos, o hubiese dolido todavía más! "

Por 'están puestos' creo que se refiere a sus bóxers. Hmm, si, soy un gran detective.

"Sabes que? " Dijo England. "Solo vete de aquí, no quiero verte en un tiempo" Hubo otra pausa antes de que continuara. "Bien, te perdono! Pero quiero que te vallas, es tu culpa! "

England señalo a la parte de atrás de la casa. Movió su mano pero sus ojos seguían en esa dirección, como si estuviese a alguien irse. Pero claro que ahí no avía nadie por que England es retraído mental y se imagina cosas.

Finalmente bajo todo su brazo. "No ya terminamos con _eso _… Oh! " England sonrío, poniendo su mano cerca de su cara. "Eres tan dulce, Flying Mint Bunny. Ha ha! Stop! Tu lengua esta tocando mi cara, _you silly gosse_! "

Sigo sin saber que paso. Pero de alguna forma, de pronto, England estaba en su espalda. Paso tan rápido. En un minuto estaba imaginando un conejo lamiendo su cara y al siguiente estaba acostado de espalda cerca de la fuente. Creo que el se lo hiso a si mismo. Contando con que paso muy rápido, y se veía muy sorprendido. Y se veía como si lo forzaran. Raro.

Whoa whoa! Como se quito los bóxers? Los tenia hace un segundo los tenia puestos y England no se los quito. Bueno, creo que el lo hiso. Por que no hay nadie ahí y los bóxers no se quitan solos. Debo habérmelo perdido. Tal vez no estaba prestando mucha atención. Y todo eso. Tiene sentido. Si.

"God, avísame la próxima vez que me empujes así, quieres? " Dijo como perra. "Te diste cuenta de que Mint Bunny me estaba distrayendo, se más cuidadoso!"

De pronto sentí otro cosquilleo en mi pene. Mi pantalón se levantaba un poco. Oh, man, era casi una erección. Lo cual no tenia sentido. Por que yo no soy un pervertido como England! Como un hero como yo podía calentarse con… ummm… lo que sea que estuviese viendo.

England seguía tirado en la esquina de la fuente. Se arqueo un poco, primero el cuello. Como si algo le tocase ahí. Entonces movió su mano como si tratase de mover algo de el. "Detén tus caballos" Dijo. "Tengo que… prepararme para esto…"

England puso dos dedos es su boca. Entonces los saco todos llenos de saliva. Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue aquí. Al menos si eres un pervertido. Por que bajo si mano y metió los dos dedos en si mismo, y por si mismo me refiero a su trasero.

Si, los dos. Al mismo tiempo!. Era flipante solo verlo! Los metió todo lo que pudo hasta que estaban completamente adentro. Los metió y los saco mientras se tocaba el trasero. Hiso un sonido raro, un suspiro muy grande.

"Dame… un minuto…" Dijo England con una sonrisa, a NADIE. El comenzó a tocarse a si mismo. Talle mis ojos para poder ver mejor. Um, no como si yo _quisiera_. Tenia curiosidad, es todo! Que? Eso es un crimen? No crean que soy un pervertido o algo así! Ustedes son los que están leyendo esta historia de mierda, niños y niñas.

Y ahí estaba England. Sacando y metiendo dos de sus dedos en su ano. Gimiendo y suspirando y haciendo 'Ah, ah, ah!' Después de eso el estaba usando tres dedos! Y yo estaba como whoa, por que, _ouch! _Dude. _Tres _dedos en tu ano es una talla grande. Todo lo que tenía era saliva en sus dedos y esa cosa no funciona muy bien como lubricante.

Umm, no como si yo lo dijera por experiencia propia ni nada de eso. Es algo que me dijeron. Ya saben. En internet y esas cosas. Es un buen lugar para leer sobre sexo!

Mientras yo seguía escondido en el arbusto, mire hacia abajo donde estaba mi mano y levante tres dedos como los tenia England en su trasero. Damm! Tres dedos son mucho. Al lo ahora mismo! Pon tus dedos medio, índice y anular juntos y mira el jodido tamaño que tiene! Lo vez? Y England los metió como si nada en su ano. Oh, menciones eso? Mencione lo fácil que fue para el meterse los dedos? Fue tan natural para el. Como si hiciera eso todo el tiempo!

Shit!, tal vez lo hace. Tal vez England es una puta, es un completo culisuelta y se mete tantos penes que su ano es más grande que Brasil y Rusia combinados y se puede meter tantos dedos como el quiera cada vez que quiere.

…naaaaaahhh.

Eso no es posible, yo sabría de eso si fuese cierto.

Pero de vuelta con England, ya había sacado sus dedos. Miro arriba como si alguien estuviese frente a el (Claro que no había nadie) y dijo con voz quebradiza "O-okay, creo que ya estoy listo.. "

Listo para qué? No avía nadie ahí! Lo juro! Nadie pero England solo en la fuente, yo el los arbustos y Dios mirando desde el cielo y revolcándose en su tumba por lo pervertido que era esto!

Creo que fue super raro cuando de pronto el trasero de England se levanto en un Angulo físicamente imposible. Ya saben. Física y todo eso. Déjenme tratar de describirlo. El estaba en su espalda, sosteniéndose de la fuente con las piernas separadas y, si, Su trasera estaba como flotando! How the hell? El no estaba haciendo eso! No tenia sentido!

Física, por que me haces esto?

Tenia que haber una explicación lógica. Tenia que haberla! La ciencia es al respuesta de todo! Ella puso a un hombre en la luna y invento Cheese Whiz! Enserio! Puedes sacarla de la lata como fijador de cabello o crema para afeitar! Es genial!

Tal vez … tal vez England era realmente fuerte. Y puede poner sus músculos para levantar su cuerpo así. Yeah. Aunque sus músculos no se veían como si los forsara mucho…

Crap, olviden eso! Debe haber una explicación lógica. Solo no puedo imaginar que puede ser. No cuando las cosas siguen pasando!

"Please go slowly…" Dijo England a la nada. Momentos después todo su cuerpo se arqueo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y apretaba los dientes, Y después de un suspiro hiso un ruido raro. Fue lento y se escucho doloroso y se escucho como "Uuuuunnnnnggg …!"

Mirar esto me hiso sentir realmente raro. Se me estaba parando. Oh bueno, tenía una erección. So yeah, ahí estaba yo. Atrapado en los arbustos con una erección gigante! No se que hacer! No es como si no pudiese solo desabrochar mi pantalón y hacer mis cosas ahí. Les menciones que habían espinas alrededor de mi? No quiero espinarme la espina.

Estaba confundido y incluso un poco molesto por el echo de estar caliente en primer lugar. Digo, no es como si England fuese sexy o algo. Esto es física! O algún tipo de ciencia. Que carajos paso con el mundo ese día!?

"B-be gente…" Dijo England, todabia viéndose desesperado. Dolía con solo verlo y no tenia idea de que carajos estaba pasando. Se veía como si escuchase a alguien hablando y después dijo. "S-si, algo. Eres my grande. P … pero estoy bien. Keep … keep going"

England recargo su cabeza en a fuente, su cara seguía fruncida como si lo estuviese lastimando. "E-enserio" Dijo entre suspiros "Esta todo adentro … p-por favor … _muévete_. "

Esta _que_ todo adentro? Un pene invisible? Gaahh! Ahora estoy _yo_ imaginando cosas pervertidas! Noooo …

Entonces la física me dio una bofetada justo en la cara. Por que saben que paso después? Todo el cuerpo de England comenzó a moverse enfrente y atrás. Como si alguien estuviese empujando su cuerpo adentro y afuera. Pero no había nadie ahí! Al principio creí que England lo estaba haciendo, pero luego me di cuanta de que no movía sus brazos. No tenia sentido!

Vi como el cuerpo de England se movía bruscamente. Preguntando me como era eso posible. Solo me quede viendo, perdido en los movimientos.

No me di cuenta de que tenía mi palma sobre mi pene. Lo hice sobre mi pantalón así que no es pervertido. Así no cuenta. Okay?

"R-rápido" Dijo England. La mirada de dolor que tenía se había ido. En cambio, era como si sonriera. Miro arriba (una vez más, a NADA) con esta mirada loca y exitada en los ojos. "Puedo soportarlo."

El espacio en donde England tenía levantado. Estaba yendo más y más rápido. Mientras más rápido iba más gritaba England, al principio eran como gruñidos. "Uh, uh, uh!" Dijo y luego exhalo fuertemente. Entonces comenzó a gritar. Como, "OhhhhhHHhhhh…" Entonces me di cuenta, de que, England es de los que gritan! Quien iba a saber?

"OOOOHHHH, YES, YES! " Grito muy fuerte. Pero bien fuerte. "FUCK YEEEEESSSSSS! "

Más anormalidades. Comencé a tocarme sobre mi pantalón. No a tocarme, estaba como golpeándome, lo admito. Pero fue sobre el pantalón, así que esta bien!

"OH GODDDDDD" Grito.

Me dirigí a Dios después de que England dijo su nombre. 'Por favor no mires esto más, Dios' Ore 'Por que yo se que juzgas a la gente. Incluso lo escribiste en tu libro. _Amen._'

No quiero que Dios me juzgue por hacer anormalidades.

"Fuck yes, JUSTO AHÍ! " Grito England. De pronto su espalda se arqueo, pero muy arqueada y muy rápido. Su cara cambio, era muy rara. Su boca estaba suspirando pero las orillas estaban levantadas así que básicamente era una sonrisa. Era difícil de describir y el hilo de saliva que le salía no ayudaba mucho.

"Y-_yeeeee_aah," Gimio. "Keep … riii … ght … there …" Entonces rodo los ojos. "AUUUUUGGGH!" Volvío a gemir. "That feels _so good!_"

QUÉ! QUÉ! Qué se siente tan bien?! El ni siquiera se estaba tocando! No había nadie ahí! Acaso alguien me cree? Gosh!

No tenía sentido. Su ano estaba jodidamente abierto. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, chicos. No estaba así antes. Cuando se quito los bóxers se veía como un ano normal (no como si yo fuese experto en anos, verdad?). Pero ahora estaba abierto y chorreando. Era tan grande que podía ver _atraves_ de el. Todo rosa y con cositas rojas-

Oh God, Shut up, me! No debería estar viendo eso! Crap! Ahora ustedes creen que soy un pervertido como el incluso cuando dije que no era…

Pero enserio!. Como carajos termino así?! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica. No había nadie ahí dándole por atrás. Debe haber sido por sus dedos. S-si. Era eso. Incluso si era más grande que sus dedos y ellos ya no estaban ahí …uh…

Pero es la única explicación así que si!

"Hmmm? " Dijo de pronto. Se veía tan raro. Todo sonrojado y sudado, seguía babeando un poco. "Tocar tu cuerno mientras haces esto? Heh…" Sonrío. "Si eso quieres…" England comenzó a mover su mano por arriba de su cabeza. Tocando el aire. Su mano estaba con como con forma de circulo. Cuando juntas tu dedo pulgar con el índice y se hace un circulo. Lo estaba moviendo de arriba abajo a la NADA.

Espera. Acaso dijo cuerno? CUERNO? What the fresh hell? Lo que sea que estuviese imaginando que lo estaba follando tenia un cuerno?! Umm… que carajos tiene _cuernos? _Un troll? Un demonio? Una jirafa? No, espera. Dijo cuerno. Sin la s. Eso no tiene sentido! No hay nada con un solo cuerno! Excepto…

EEEEEEWWWWWW!

Un unicornio?! El dijo algo sobre ellos antes, así queeeeeeee…

Ugh, God. Casi vomito. Estaba como, guacareandome. Sick, dude. Not cool. Es asqueroso.

Creo que no tan asqueroso como para dejar de tocar mi pantalón por alguna razón. No, mi mano estaba pasando un buen rato ahí abajo.

Por que no era real. Si. Los unicornios no existen. Todo esta en al cabeza de England. Así que no es tan asqueroso… verdad?

"Ohhhhhhhh" Gimio England. Dejo de tocar el cuerno y uso sus manos para agarrarse de la fuente. Apreto su cara. "Nnnnnnngh … i-im gonna…"

Ummm.

Sabes como es la voz de alguien corriéndose chicos? Como la forma rara en que suena tu voz cuando finalmente te da un orgasmo? Es difícil de describir, por que la gente tiene diferentes formas de hacerlo y todo pero…

Escuche la de England. Era rara, chillona, loca super subida de tono, y DESESPERADA voz cuando grito, "BRITANNIA ORGASMMMMM!"

Esa es una cosa rara que decir cuando te estas corriendo, verdad?

Pero no es mentira. Se ensucio completamente. Casi todo en su estomago. Holy schiznit era mucho. Solo seguía viniendo y viniendo (lol, _viniendo_). Era un blanco, caliente, pegajoso desastre en su estomago y su pene.

La mejor parte era su cara. Las caras orgásmicas son las mejores. Oh my god, era tan estúpida. Como creía que nadie estaba viendo no se limpio. Era tan derp! Considerando con que casi nunca sonríe, pero cuando esta solo hace… _eso._

Después de que su pene quedo flácido por correrse tanto, su cuerpo se relajo. Dio un suspiro quebradizo. Pero su cuerpo seguía moviéndose atrás y adelante.

Uh? Pero todos sus músculos estaban relajados… como era posible? Y … sus brazos estaban a los lados. Uno de ellos incluso jugaba con el agua! No tenia sentido! Como es que se seguía moviendo así?!

Miraba y pensaba. Me tocaba y pensaba. Entonces mire arriba y me di cuenta de que un grande y colorido arcoíris se había formado en el cielo. Como _justo_ después de que England termino de correrse. Era hermoso!

Pero… no estaba lloviendo. Solo salían cuando llovía o no? Fi… física? Por qué me trolleas? No entiendo! Nada de esto es posible!

Entonces, después de cómo 5 minutos, England se detuvo. Estaba completamente relajado. La única cosa que se movía era su pecho, arriba y abajo muy rápidamente, por que todavía no respiraba bien.

Entonces sonrío. "Heh," dijo como si estuviese mirando a alguien. "Eso fue increíble verdad? "

Creo que hubo más platica de sexo-post-imaginario pero no lo escuche. Estaba ocupado con otro problema en mis pantalones. Ver a England correrse así, tan fuerte y todo, damm. No creía que me había corrido con los pantalones puestos pero estaba equivocado. Me corri mucho también. Por la nada! Y en mi pantalón. En todos ellos. Así que podía sentir mis bóxers llenos de salsa blanca de hombre, pero no me importaba en ese momento. Por que los orgasmos se sienten BIEN. Es difícil preocuparse por cosas como limpiarse el pantalón cuando pasas por esa clase de éxtasis, verdad?

Suspire cuando termine. Entonces mire arriba y me di cuenta de otro arcoíris, no muy lejos del primero, que no estaba ahí antes.

It was a double rainbow! Oh my god! Eso no era posible tampoco! No estaba lloviendo! No estaba llovieeeeeeendooooooooo! Que significa esto?

No podía creerlo. Después de que England se corriera aparecían arcoíris. Cuando yo me corrí había otro arcoíris. Eran realmente grandes. So bright so vivid. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. No hay algo que pueda explicarlo! Alguna cosa anormal que tiene que ver con la zona horaria. Estoy seguro de eso. Así que no lo cuestione. No puedo. No lo hare (mi salud mental depende de eso).

"Aww, yo también te quiero." Dijo England. Cuando volví a ver estaba sentado en la fuente, muy cuidadosa mente. Como si su trasero estuviese lastimado. Comenzó a acariciar el aire como lunático otra vez y dijo, "Ustedes son tan lindos queriendo que me sienta bien"

Acaso… acaso escuche un ronroneo? No, es imposible.

"La próxima vez hagámoslo en la cama como la gente normal" Dijo "No me siento bien en esta fuente."

Busque por alrededor un gato. Ese ronroneo… de donde mierda estaba saliendo…

"Y si, estoy hablándote a ti, Flying Mint Bunny. " Dio un golpe en el aire, sonriendo como pendejo.

No, NO soy un creyente! NADA puede cambiar eso! NADA TE DIGO! No hay forma de que estuviese escuchando a un flyin mint cosa! Ese ronroneo tenia que venir de algún gato pero no podía encontrarlo o era mi imaginación.

Espera… mi imaginación? Como la imaginación de England? No. Oh dios mío NO! Tengo que salvar mi salud mental!

Así que Salí de los arbustos con mis manos levantadas "BOO" Grite.

"WHOA! " England se callo en la fuente. Como SPLASH! De acuerdo al plan.

Hice un signo de la paz "Victory for AMERICA! "

Ese fue mi plan todo el tiempo. Yep. Olviden lo demás, niños y niñas. El punto de esta historia era yo trolliando al england XD. El resto de la historia eran cosas sin importancia. Borralo de tu memoria por que mucho de eso fue físicamente imposible. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. No estoy loco, yo no creo en esas mierdas. Eh incluso si lo hiciera no aria lo que hiso England. Eso era asqueroso.

Digo, yo se que mi amigo alien tony hace pruebas anales pero no significa que valla todo el tiempo a pedirle que me meta cosas por el ojete. Ustedes mes creen, verdad chicos?

Mierda, he dicho demasiado. Olviden esa ultima parte, okay?

((El cuento se a acabao))


End file.
